As wireless devices become more prevalent for more than just personal communications, the importance of providing an efficient way for all of these devices to communicate increases. This is especially true for machine-to-machine (M2M) communications or machine-type communications (MTC) that are part of the Internet of Things (IoT), which provides a system of interrelated computing devices, mechanical and digital machines, objects, etc., that are provided with unique identifiers and the ability to transfer data over a network without requiring human-to-human or human-to-computer interaction. The machines involved in such communications may vary in size, and are typically used for a wide variety of applications, e.g., sensing environmental conditions (e.g., temperature reading), taking meter measurements (e.g., electricity usage), finding faults and/or errors (e.g., bridge fault detection), etc. In many applications, the machines involved in this type of communication are active infrequently but over a consecutive duration, e.g., approximately 200 ms every 2 seconds, approximately 500 ms every 60 minutes, etc. As such, these machines typically have low/intermittent power consumption, and many therefore be powered by a single AA battery for years, e.g., up to 10 years. Because most of these devices typically require low power operations, and because some of these devices may be located far from a network access point (AP), these devices often require a long range low power (LRLP) solution for receiving data transmitted from a single AP. Thus, the ability to efficiently transmit multiple data streams from a single AP to multiple devices becomes increasingly important.